


There Is No Other

by catboyronster, daysdazed



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyronster/pseuds/catboyronster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysdazed/pseuds/daysdazed
Summary: felix expresses his feelings about the two boys he loves. through poetry.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	There Is No Other

**Author's Note:**

> ron and i are working on another fic and this just fell out of our hands. enjoy your gift, sylvashelix fuckers!

I am Felix, there is no other that loves Sylvain as much as I.

I am Felix Fraldarius, there is no other that loves Ashe as much as I.

I am Felix Hugo Fraldarius.

**I have two hands.**


End file.
